Detention
by starknakedgendry
Summary: One History test, one Gendry who didn't study, one furious Arya, and one Mr. Forel who throws them in detention. One-shot request.


**A/N: Just a little something for aryawater, who's asked for a little something like this :) It's a bit childish and probably holds no sense at all, but it's just a little something to make you feel a wee bit nice.**

**But I'm apologizing in advance if it's not what you're expecting, but hey, do I get an A for effort? :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

He watched as she walked into the room without glancing in his direction, taking her usual seat but dragging it a little to the left and further away from him.

Gendry shifted in his seat too; turning his body towards Hot Pie but ignoring the inquiring look thrown his way. He didn't have time to think about this. They had a History test about the _Battle of the Blackwater_ or some shit he didn't really study for, but he had to push last night's argument out of his mind if he wanted to get something written on his paper aside from his name.

"_He's just stupid," _he heard her say. He sneaked a sidelong glance in her direction and saw her whispering to this girl, Willow. "_He's an idiot and bull-headed and I can't deal with his shit right now!"_

Huh. As if her whispered insults were not loud enough to wake the dead. Gendry's hands turned into fists; softly pounding fists on the table to vent out his frustration. Arya turned to give him the stink eye, but Gendry ignored her all the same.

"Alright, little lords and ladies," said Mr. Forel, as soon as he entered the classroom , placing his books and papers on his desk before signaling to the class. "We're doing the test now before anyone else dies from nerves."

He starts handing out the test papers, oblivious to the little war at the back between the best friends. They were still not talking, although Arya had been banging her stuff on her desk while Gendry kept kicking the chair in front of him.

Poor Ned Dayne, because he occupies the seat that Gendry was kicking.

"I want you all to be _swift as a deer, quiet as a shadow, quick as a snake,_" Mr. Forel said, in his thick foreign accent. "Remember, _calm as still waiter_…this is just a test. Do not panic because _fear cuts deeper than swords._"

There were snickers from the class, because Mr. Forel was usually giving out these words of wisdom what-have-yous that made the class think he was either genius bordering on insane or insane because he is a genius.

"You have forty five minutes to finish the test," Mr. Forel's voice interrupted Gendry's thoughts. "He who passes the test should swing by the cafeteria with me for free milkshake and doughnuts!"

Thirty minutes into the test, Gendry was scribbling answers furiously. He tried taking the questions that he knew the answer to first, before dealing with the rest. He actually had no idea how he would get the answers; usually Arya let him copy her answers and vice versa. Today, he didn't know if Hot Pie could send a few his way, although he doubts Hot Pie's even written anything yet.

His mind wandered back to last night's argument, when he dropped by Arya's house to study for the test.

* * *

"_I'm crappy with school work," Gendry said, flipping channels on the tv._

_Arya grabbed the remote from him and quickly shut the tv off. "We won't get anything done if you just lie there and watch tv."_

_Gendry groaned as he rolled over on her bed. "History class is driving me fucking crazy! I can't deal with all of Mr. Forel's 'quick as a shadow' stuff because I have enough on my mind like Physics and Trigonometry!"_

"_All the more reason why you should study, stupid! You won't pass tomorrow's test if you just lie there and watch tv," Arya said, grabbing the book beside her._

_Thirty minutes into reviewing, Gendry reached for his phone and started calling someone. Arya tried not to be distracted by the silly smirk on his face, but he was a little hard not to notice, what with his cute little laugh and his hands waving around and him loudly flirting with this "Bella" at the other line._

_Not to mention, his other hand resting on his well-toned stomach, rubbing on the exposed skin from where his shirt rode up._

_Arya mentally shook her head and went back to reading, but it was proving to be a grueling task because Gendry was now pacing her bedroom floor and laughing louder than he should be. With an angry grunt, she smacked the book closed and stood in front of Gendry until he stopped pacing. He had a "WHAT?" expression on his face, and Arya placed both her hands on his chest and gave him a hard shove. He fell on the floor, his ass smarting from the hard fall he took. With an annoyed look, he told Bella that he'd call her back before standing on his full height in front of Arya._

"_What the hell did you do that for?" Gendry asked, his eyes now glaring angrily at her._

_Arya tilted her chin up to meet his stare, ignoring the slight crick in the neck from looking at his tall form. "We're supposed to study, you idiot, not flirt with some girl on the phone! You can flirt when you're at your own home, and not when we're supposed to be cramming for a test!"_

"_I wasn't flirting!" Gendry exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips in a very intimidating stance. "And what's it to you, anyway? It's not as if I was out on a date like you were yesterday with Ned Dayne!"_

_Arya sputtered in anger. "Date?! What date?! We just ran into each other at the record store! It's not a date, you imbecile! I already told you that!"_

"_Yeah, yeah," Gendry muttered, turning his back on her._

"_What's it to you anyway? What's it to you if Ned and I end up dating?" Arya said, furious now._

_Gendry didn't answer but instead grabbed his jacket draped over her desk chair and started for the door._

"_Where are you going?" Arya called out._

_She never heard his answer except the slam of her bedroom door._

* * *

He chanced a look over to his left and saw Arya stooped over her paper, scribbling answers as fast as she could. Her tongue was sticking out a bit, and Gendry had to fight back a laugh. She always did that when she's concentrating on something. A bad habit, he's always told her, but then she does it unconsciously so Gendry just accepted it as one of her cute Arya moments, along with biting her lip when she's nervous.

"_What is another term for The Battle of the Blackwater?"_

Gendry wrote down _Battle of Blackwater Bay_. Okay, easy enough.

"_The battle was an attempt by _ to take King's Landing."_

Gendry chuckled and wrote, _Stannis Baratheon_. Easy again.

"_What was the name of the freesail captain that _ secured an alliance with?"_

Gendry's eyes bulged at the question. Why the fuck didn't he know the answer to this? He scanned the rest of the questions and realized he could only answer a few more until he got to the very end of the test. He felt very nervous now, and he couldn't afford to fail this one because he already failed the two previous tests.

_Fuuuuuuck! _he groaned internally. He was sure Arya would know the answers to these, so he took a risk by checking that Mr. Forel wasn't looking before extending his foot towards Arya's foot.

"Psst!" Gendry hissed when Arya only gave him a fleeting look before putting her feet further away from him. "Arya!" he tried again, widening his deep blue eyes at her and half-pissed that she didn't even look his way again.

"Arya Stark! Don't be such a brat and help me! I'm dying here!" Gendry shout-whispered again, turning a little towards her so he was close to fully facing her.

Arya looked up to check if Mr. Forel was looking before leaning towards Gendry. "Why should I help you? You were too busy to study last night!"

"But I'm dying here!"

"Not my problem."

"Arya Stark, I need your help!"

"Hot Pie's right over there."

Gendry raked his fingers through his hair, now feeling even more frustrated. He knew it was his fault for not knowing the answers now, and he's being an ass trying to vent it out on Arya.

But Ned Dayne suddenly twisted around to face him and said, "Leave Arya alone."

Gendry wanted to punch Ned in the face. Like, punch him really hard until his nose turns inside out and his face is rearranged to face the back of his head.

"Fuck off, Dayne," Gendry said. His came out louder than he would have liked, but he couldn't help it. Ned Dayne annoys him to hell and back.

"Stop bullying him. He didn't do anything to you," Arya answered back, her voice coming out louder too. They were starting to attract attention to the class now; some of them were turning towards them and some were slightly amused by the banter.

"What is going on there?" Mr. Forel called out, standing from his desk and walking towards the back. "What is going on here, Mr. Waters?"

"Gendry's trying to bully answers out of Arya," Ned said, slouching in his seat.

_That's it, dickwad!_

Gendry kicked Ned's chair so hard the latter jumped in his seat. The rest of the class started laughing, but Arya leaned over and punched Gendry in the arm.

"That's it, you three! Get out of this classroom!" Mr. Forel said, grabbing each of their papers and stalked back towards the front. "You three will be the death of me! But no, I tell death, _NOT TODAY! _Today, you three will see me in detention!"

* * *

Ned was sitting at one end of the classroom, while Gendry was sitting a few desks away from Arya. She tried sitting as far away from him, but Gendry kept following her around.

"I already said I'm sorry, Ar," Gendry mumbled, running his hands through his hair countless times, messing it up even more.

"You don't even sound sorry, you ass!" Arya replied angrily. "Why do you have to be so mean to everyone who talks to me?"

"I wasn't being mean! I was just…" Gendry stopped immediately before he could say anything more. "Never mind."

"You were just what?" Arya spat out.

"Nothing."

"Well, it was obviously something."

"I said it was nothing!"

"Nothing my ass! You're mean to Ned, you're mean to Myca, you're mean to Anguy and Lem and Harwin and everyone else who tries to be friends with me! What is wrong with you?"

"I LIKE YOU, OKAY?"

Arya froze in her seat.

"I like you, Arya Stark! I like you and all your crazy ass bullshit and all your tough chick act and your stubborn attitude because you're not like most girls!" Gendry shouted out, startling even Ned who was now silently laughing at them both.

"What?" Arya choked out, her voice almost a whisper even to her own ears.

"No! Don't make me say it again, Stark! It was hard enough the first time."

"You…you like me? Me?"

Gendry rolled his eyes. "Is there something wrong with your hearing? You sound like Hot Pie when he's nervous he almost pisses his pants."

"Shut up! Say it again!"

Gendry uncharacteristically rolled his eyes again and muttered, "I like you, Arya Stark. Do you have a problem with that?"

Arya laughed. "Well…I like you too. Now, do _you_ have a problem with that?"

"You're such a tiny pain in my ass, you know that?" he said, although his mouth was starting to curl up at the ends.

"But you still like me."

"Yeah. Imagine that."


End file.
